The invention relates to a device for cutting through the heel joint of the leg of slaughtered poultry which is supplied hanging by his leg.
Leg parts of poultry are increasingly in demand as snacks and the need has therefore arisen for a device with which poultry legs can be accurately cut through at the heel joint.